Threatened and Adored
by Lily Sregdor
Summary: There was always another, Meg Giry. The story of how she loved and lost the Phantom. She knew she would never have his heart but he would always take her body.
1. Chapter 1

Threatened and Adored

By Lily, E. Rodgers

Chapter one

The Story

* * *

The carriage shifted uncomfortably as it went over the rough cobble stone of the London streets, the two men in the carriage stared at each other from time to time. Thunder rumbled as the rain beat down on the carriage roof, and finally they arrived at their destination. It was an old town house, owned by Countess Marguerite Giry, Prima Ballerina. The two men stepped out of the carriage, carrying their brief cases. When they entered the town house they removed their top hats as the maids took their coats.

They were approached by an old butler, Frederick. "The Countess is waiting in the drawing room." he said as he showed the two business men into the drawing room of the old house, which was dark with the thick red curtains drawn.

As they entered the drawing room a hint of jasmine and perfume hit their nostrils, the smell of old smoke from cigars and cigarettes invaded their senses. There was a blank empty spot in the corner, where it looked like a piano had once sat.

Sitting at a writing desk, they noted, was an elderly woman. Her back was to them and they could only decipher that this was the woman they had come to see. "You can leave now Fred," the woman said, her voice low and youthful for her age. Frederick gave a nod and turned and left the room, closing the doors as he went. The woman stood up and turned around her.

The two men studied the woman; she was short, her long hair down and slightly curled at the bottom, it was now gray and no longer held that once beautiful golden color it had all those years ago. She wore a dark day dress, it was purple with ruffled handcuffs and the collar went high up her neck with buttons all down the fronts.

"Sit, gentlemen." she said gesturing with her small frail hands.

The two men sat down and she sat across from them on a small lounge. "Countess," one man began. "My name is John Baxter, and this is my brother Jack," the man continued, having the old Countess' full attention.

"We have come to discuss the matter of your estate, it seems there are some…how shall I say this?" John turned to his brother who cleared his throat. "Holes, Countess, in your history of the estate." Jack said taking over for his brother.

The woman just sat there, her gleaming blue eyes staring at them…just staring and listening.

"Countess, you have no children to speak of, none that our records show anyhow, and no husband," the mention of the word 'husband' the lady's eye twitched and her finger began playing with a ring on her middle finger. The men did not take note of this. Frederick would have known the woman was angry.

"Because of your…age, Countess, we need you to sign some papers stating the state is to take over your assets and estates after you…leave us." John finished. The Countess stood and walked over to the window, she opened the curtains letting in some natural light. She did not even squint. As the Countess stared out the window of the home she had lived in for fifty years memories of events that had unfolded within the home, within this very room, proceeded to flash before her very eyes. The memories were pale and distorted and the voices echoed and brought the faintest tear to her eye…

_1874..._

"_I love you, you stupid man!" a young Meg shouted at the man standing before her, his jaw clenched along with his fists. She slammed the bedroom door shut in his face. He banged on it and she went inside her closet and sat down in the back, tears streaming down her face…_

"_Meg!" she could hear him shouting her name, demanding she opened the door. But she did not…she did not._

"Gentlemen," the Countess said turning around to face the men. "I shall need some time to think these things over. Frederick will show you out, thank you for taking the time to visit me on such a gloomy day." Countess Giry said before leaving the drawing room herself.

After Meg dismissed the two men, who were left in shock, she went to her room ordered a bath and prepared herself for bed. As her young maid prepared the bed for her Meg suddenly the felt the urge to just…speak.

"Shawna?" Meg said slowly, the young brunette maid lifted her head. "Yes, Countess?" the young girl asked as she put Meg in her robe.

"Did I ever tell you…about Erik?" she asked, Shawna shook her head. Shawna had heard stories and rumors of a man named Erik for months, ever since she started work at the old town house owned by the infamous Countess.

Meg got into bed and leaned against the headboard. "Sit down," Meg said and Shawna pulled up a stool, excited but she tried not to show it.

"It was 1870, and I was a young woman…"

_1870... _

_I was in love with the most dangerous man I had ever met. He was a murderer but more than anything he was a beautiful man, a skilled man. He had done things with his greatness that were terrible and wonderful. His name was Erik and he was beautiful…_

"Meg! Wake up, I need your help." the young blond girl was awoken from her sleep by her mother in the middle of the night. Her mother's voice was frantic, Meg knew something very terrible was wrong there weren't many things that could make her mother worried or panic. Meg was lead to Carlotta's dressing room, the horrible woman was thankfully gone. The older Giry lead her daughter through the mirror, Meg didn't ask any questions but followed her mother obediently.

They walked down a long hallway which lead to a corridor, which lead them to a staircase. There were a canal with a boat. Meg was ordered into the boat, against she asked no questions and followed her mother. Her mother pushed them off of the landing and down the canal beneath the opera house.

Meg was in aw, she did not feel afraid but she was anxious.

Finally they reached a small area, Meg's face lit up. She had never seen anything more gothic and beautiful in her whole light. The landing which looked like someone's home was lit up with candles of all shapes and sizes, sheets of music lay strewn about the room. Meg's mother tied off the boat and ordered her daughter out. The young girl was lead into another room with a bed and on the bed was a very ill looking man.

Meg gasped and knew exactly who the man was.

"Phantom!" she gasped and threw a hand over her mouth. Her mother glared at her and sat down at the man's side. He looked delirious, he was speaking nonsense. On the ground were two broken needles and syringes.

Madame Giry placed a cool rag on his head and whispered something to him.

"Meg, I need to go back. Stay with him." Madame Giry said standing and going to her daughter, grasping her shoulders. Meg shook her head.

"Mama, don't go! I'm frightened," Meg said and Madame Giry sighed and hugged her daughter. "Meg, there is nothing to be frightened of. Please, stay with him." the older woman asked and Meg looked at the man named "Phantom".

Meg stared him for felt like hours; he was obviously tall, broad and even ill looked powerful. He was tossing and turning and speaking gibberish. Meg finally nodded her head, Mama Giry kissed her daughter and left.

After taking a few deep breaths and mustering up the courage Meg walked over to the Phantom and sat down beside him. She applied the same cool rag to the man's forehead. Suddenly his eyes opened and he looked at her with curiosity. "Who…who are you?" he demanded from her. Meg shook in fear. "I-I'm Meg." she answered simply. He continued to stare at her.

"Meg…" he whispered over and over and over again making her feel somewhat uncomfortable. He coughed and held his stomach."Damn that woman!" he hissed, Meg assumed he was talking about her mother but Meg was too afraid to speak up. She continued to sit there. She tried not to stare at his mask but it was hard not to.

After a long uncomfortable silence Madame Giry showed up finally, telling her daughter to go and sit down at the other side of the room while she tended to the broken man.

And from then on things slowly progressed. The Phantom had known who Meg was, had seen her, but in his drug induced state he had no idea who she was.

She began looking over her shoulder more as the Phantom became more brazen in his "attacks" on Carlotta, his meetings with Christine and encounters with Meg especially. He would send her messages, telling her his thoughts and feelings about the strangest things; Meg never replied, how could she? She didn't know where to send her letters even if she tried.

Meg tried to ignore it when the bundles of white roses started appearing on her bed, when higher ballet positions started opening up in her favor because the other more celebrated ballerinas were injured or had "accidents". Meg was becoming more and more afraid that the Phantom had suddenly directed his attention towards her after only meeting her once, and she hadn't done anything to him! She washed his forehead with a cloth, was the man really so possessive?

Weeks passed and Meg noticed Christine was becoming thinner, more anxious even as her relationship with Raoul de Chagny grew. But the events of Ill Muto would change everything.

As Meg prepared in a ballet suite fit for a prima ballerina she felt a chill go through the room as the candles blew out. She felt a breeze behind her, she quickly turned in time to see the Phantom himself, in the flesh, man and not ghost, standing before her; tall, black and ominous. She gulped her fear and gripped the edge of her dressing table.

He approached her with catlike grace. She held her breath.

"You've received my letters, I presume." he said, Meg finally registered what he voice actually sounded like when he was in a dreamlike or drugged state. She could not speak so she only nodded her head. He came to stand in front of her; he raised a black leathered gloved hand. Meg bit her lip as he played with a lose golden curl.

"I will be watching tonight and I promise you it will be a night no one will forget," he stated simply. He looked like he wanted to say more but he pressed his lips together and stepped back.

"Turn around and close your eyes, Little Meg." he whispered, his voice echoing in the darkness. Meg did as she was told and did not argue.

After a few minutes she gained the courage to open her eyes, the room was as lit as had been minutes before, the warmth had returned and she was no longer chilled. Meg searched the room but could find no way in or out of the room except through the dressing room's door which on the outside was a crowded mess. As Meg stood there frightened at the fact that he could get inside her dressing room without being detected and that there was no way she could see he could get in and by the fact he would be watching her tonight.

Why had he told her that tonight would be a night no one would forget? Why was he entrusting her with all these things? How did he know he could trust her? Meg wondered all these things and more as she made her way to the stage with Christine and her mother, Madame Giry. Meg was afraid of what was to come tonight; when you were dealing with the Phantom that could mean two things: good or bad, and in this case she had a feeling it was to be bad.

As Meg had protected it was a night of bad things that were caused by the Phantom; first Carlotta lost her voice which was all well and good for Christine but bad for the show since it was halted half way through, and second a man was murdered! Meg witnessed it as he body fell from the catwalk in front of her. She screamed in terror and ran from the stage.

When she finished changing out of her costume, still shaking in fear and returned to her room she buried her face in her pillow.

As she wept she felt another presence in her room, she shot up in bed and saw Him sitting in her bedroom at the edge of her bed. His face was buried in his hands. The Phantom was…crying? Meg sniffled and stared at him but did not move. What could she do? She didn't know if he was accept or deny her comfort if she offered it to him.

Meg wiped her tears and went against her better judgment and crawled towards the weeping man who distilled so much fear in the hearts of men and women and laid her head against his shoulder as she wrapped her arms around him and gave him the comfort he so obviously needed. He took a breath and looked at her, their eyes met. Blue met gray.

"Are you alright?" he asked her suddenly, he sounded genuinely concerned for her. Meg shook her head.

She was more than surprised and a little afraid when he reached out, his hands ungloved, and cupped her face in his hands, holding her face as if it were some priceless artifact. His thumb brushed along her bottom lip.

"I did not mean to frighten you," he told her and released her face. "I only wanted Christine to-to sing." the Phantom told Meg, she frowned slightly.

"So, murder was not on your agenda tonight?" she asked bitterly, she didn't know where that came from and she immediately regretted saying what she said. She put a hand over her mouth and looked away from him.

Meg felt him reach up and take her hand away from her face with little effort. He cupped her chin in his hand and turned her face towards him.

"I understand that you fear me and can not possibly understand why I am the way I am or do what I do or even why I feel what I feel," he began slowly, his voice darkening but his touch remained gentle.

"But I can promise you that you have nothing to fear from me…you are an acceptation to me." he told her.

Meg did not understand, an "acceptation"? What did that mean?

"Why.., why do you bother me so?" Meg asked him. He smiled and turned his head to the side, studying her face. "Bother you? Is that what you call this?" he said before pressing his lips to hers. Meg gasped and pulled back before the kiss could continue. She watched his the expression in his gaze turned into something more…something she was not she liked.

The Phantom however did not lean forward for more of the girl's sweet lips. He stood and let go of her chin. He placed his hand over her eyes and forced gently to lay back. He pulled the covers over her body and made sure she was "tucked" in and warm. Meg did not dare open her eyes. She knew when he left because the room's warmth changed. She opened her eyes and he was gone, and she had, once again, no idea how he came or how he went…

_I was such a naïve young woman, I didn't know what to think of him. Did he love me? Was this an obsession like his obsession with Christine? Why had he kissed me? I didn't know what his intentions were. I only assumed he wanted to kiss me to make me forget or to confuse me more. I was so young and did not understand the actions of men; even men if they just want to sleep with a woman will kiss her, will show her that he wants her. I however, being a naïve seventeen year old, did not understand the complicated world of men…_


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2.

Just a Man

* * *

Shawna, Countess Giry's personal maid, folded her lady's night clothes and hung up her dresses. As she did she glanced around the room that was the Countess' treasure. She kept all of her physical memories. Photographs, paintings, portraits, letters that were framed. Her wedding picture. Shawna walked over to a glass frame which held a single dried up white rose. There was a date below it, _1881_. Eleven years after the story the Countess had begun to tell Shawna had taken place. Shawna admitted that she was having a hard time believing everything that the Countess was saying was true, but she liked the idea.

Shawna was suddenly called to the front door, Frederick announced she had a visitor. It was a young man carrying a satchel of letters. Shawna's cheeks became pink as she approached the handsome young man, obviously poor but she did not care. She was poor herself.

"Miss. Page," the man said taking off his cap. "I have a letter for you, I wanted to deliver it…personally." he said holding out the letter. Shawna smiled and reached out and took the letter.

"Thank you Gabriel." she said kindly. They stood there for a moment until the obvious clearing of a throat shook them from their stare.

"Well, good day Miss. Page." Gabriel said putting his cap on his head and opening the door before Frederick could reach it for him. Shawna went to the window and watched him leave. She sighed and looked down at the letter with soot on the white envelope. She smiled and put it in her pocket.

She then turned her attention on Frederick, her father.

"Was that all necessary?" Shawna demanded as she approached the older stoic man who remained still. "I was merely speeding up what would have been a very long drawn out silence, good day daughter. Oh, the Countess wishes to speak to you in her office." Frederick said before excusing himself.

Shawna went to the third floor of the town house where the office, or study, of the Countess was. She took a deep breath and then opened the door, sitting there at her desk sipping a glass of wine was the Countess Giry. She was wearing a green day dress, the sleeves down to her wrists and the collar high as usual. "Come and sit down, Shawna." The lady said, Shawna always wondered how the Countess knew who had entered the room before she saw their face. It was one of the things that always kept everyone in the house on their toes.

Shawna sat down and made herself comfortable as the Countess turned to face her. "Where were we?" the Countess said, stroking her chin. She then nodded her head, remembering.

"Aw, yes…"

_It was not long before the Phantom began coming to me on a regular basis. He frightened me, he always spoke to clear to me and only to me. He told me how he could never speak to Christine, only sing to her. But he could never tell her of his pain and the pain she caused him. I began to take pity on him, but it was not received…_

"There isn't much to it really," the Phantom spoke as he set Meg down in front of the piano. "Think of the keys as a dance floor," he explained and he sat down beside her and played a few notes. She only watched and listened, she wouldn't admit it at the time but she loved it when he'd play the piano, she'd get lost and feel like she was flying.

The Phantom reached out and took her hand in his and placed it over the keys. "See?" he said as he played a note. Meg only watched him, not the keys he was playing. He stopped.

"Little Meg, you are not paying attention." he said to her, somewhat annoyed. Meg shrugged and turned to stand up.

"I'm…not as musically gifted as some people." Meg said to him as she walked over to view his paintings. She smiled at them, they were of Christine but not just Christine. They were paintings of candles, churches and other various landscapes and places. Many of night skies and grave yards. The classic gothic style that was the Phantom.

Meg heard the Phantom stand and approach her from behind. He placed his hands on her small waist. "Perhaps you could teach me something," the Phantom whispered against her ear. Meg's hands came up to rest over his, she leaned her head back as he did nothing but hold her against him. They began swaying to music only they could hear. She heard him groan and he tore himself away from her.

"You are a sight to behold." he said walking away from her. Meg shivered at the loss of the warmth his body had emanated. The Phantom returned with her cloak and wrapped it around her shoulders.

"Come, we must return." he said taking her by the elbow, gently and leading her to the gondola.

_The hardest thing was always leaving, leaving him behind. Not sure when or where he would meet me again or when he'd take me back to his magical world I was becoming so familiar with. I was never certain when he'd take me back but I knew I always wanted to return…_

Meg stood in her dressing changing behind her screen when she felt a breeze suddenly assault her body. Goosebumps appeared all over her body. She wrapped her arms around her very vulnerable form, she was already down to her chemise and corset. She grabbed her robe as she noticed the Phantom's ominous reflection in the mirror.

"What do you want?" she demanded as she pulled her robe on. She looked back to where he had been standing but he was no longer there. Meg's eyes searched the room as she backed up to hide herself more when she backed up into a hard body.

The girl whipped around to see the Phantom standing before her. He reached out and grabbed her wrists and pulled her against him. She was shaking in fear. What did he want? Why was he acting this way? So many thoughts were rushing through her mind, was he trying to scare the life out of her? She gulped and licked her lips nervously.

"What-what did I do?" she asked him, tears filling her eyes because she was so terrified. The Phantom shuddered as he heard the fear in her voice and the tears in her eyes.

Meg shivered, he had that look…that look he got sometimes. The Phantom pulled her closer. He lowered his head towards her, she turned her head to the side. "Please…what do you want from me?" she asked him fearfully. He said nothing as he lifted her off of her feet and carried her towards the small sofa. He sat down with her in his lap.

"You…are different, Little Meg." he spoke quietly as he held her tightly against him. She was shaking so badly that her teeth were chattering.

"You mustn't fear me…I only want you to be happy, to enjoy my company." he said to her, his voice deep and melodic.

He continued to speak as she began to somewhat calm down, he loosened his grip on her delicate wrists.

"I only want to romance you, Little Meg. Make you feel wanted," he whispered, his lips close to her ear.

Meg shook her head as she lifted her gaze to his eyes.

"You do not love me, why me if you do not love me?" she demanded from him, the tears falling down her porcelain cheeks. He did not seem to have an answer. And he did not answer her, he never answered that question.

Suddenly his lips smashed against hers. Meg's fear became heightened again. He hadn't kissed her since that night of Ill Muto in her room. She whispered "please" against his lips as they devoured her mouth. She cringed as his hands slid up her body. They made her shiver, but not in fear.

"I can't…please," she told him as he finally released her mouth.

The Phantom stood, she fell to the floor with a thud. She stared up at him. He straightened his clothes. "Some day," he said angrily. Meg's lips were slowing and quivering. "Some day you'll want me even if I have to force you." he said dangerously. He leaned over her and Meg shivered, this time in fear for her life. The Phantom reached out and took her chin in his hand.

"Close your eyes." he ordered, she did. He kissed her against, slowly and deeply. She eventually parted her lips to please him. He kissed her for a little while, but not long.

Soon the man released his hold on the shaking young girl and stood up. Her eyes were still closed as she listened to him leave.

After he left Meg quickly dressed herself and left the dressing room. No matter where she went she wasn't safe, this man wanted her. He said he would force her to want him, to…love him? He never answered her when she asked him why he wanted her. Why? He obviously had no answer so why was he torturing her like this? She couldn't stand it.

Meg loved it when he was gentle and tender, when he was like her lover, but when his temper flared she didn't even know him. It was like he was a different person. She would admit she was attracted to him, that much was clear. She would admit that she enjoyed the feelings he caused her body to feel but it was not worth the temper he had.

Meg could not tempt him, she could not tempt his temper and she could not risk him hurting her or forcing himself on her if she made him angry. Meg knew there were only so many times she could deny him and soon he would not take "no" for an answer. And when that day came Meg knew she would regret it for the rest of her life.

It was clear to Meg that no matter how awful the Phantom's temper was, the terrible things he'd done or the people he'd kill and the fact he was in love with another woman.., Meg was falling in love with him. His music, his voice…his touch. The sweet, tender way he touched her when he was calm. She was falling in love with him, and she hated him for it.

**

* * *

A/N: **_please review! Thank you for the first two reviews! Watch the teaser trailer for this story here_  
.com/watch?v=zyZg0se2wHQ


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3.

Temptation Strong

_

* * *

To say that the Phantom frightened me was an understatement; he terrified me. But for some reason, still unknown to me to this day, I stayed. I did not run or tell my mother, though I'm sure she always knew. I never stopped him from finding me, I could've left but I didn't. I don't know why…_

"Do I really have to go Mama?" Meg asked her mother as she lay on the elder Giry's bed on her stomach. Madame Giry sighed and continued to braid her long graying blond hair. "Meg, we've discussed this time and time again," the strict woman said as she stood and pulled on her shawl.

"You're going to the ball, it's been a tradition for all of the ballet instructors. Why do you not want to go all of the sudden? You've always looked forward the Masquerade balls," the Madame said as she slipped on her ballet slippers.

Meg had no response. She rolled over onto her back and stared at the ceiling. How could she tell her mother she didn't want to go because a murdering masked psychopath was stalking her?

As they left for rehearsal Meg felt as though someone were watching them, someone…somewhere and she knew who it was. How did this man have such a strong affect on her? Why did she always know he was there or that he was near? It was as if his very presence was haunting her.

During practice Meg was stretching when she looked up and saw a shadow walking on the catwalk. She gasped but was relieved to see the shadow belonged to a stage hand. She was becoming paranoid, she was seeing _Him _everywhere. Meg had not encountered the Phantom physically since he had entered her dressing room and taken advantage of her vulnerable state. He couldn't done whatever he wanted to her but he spared her.

Of all the things the Phantom did to her -frightened her, unnerved her, made her question her sanity- he confused her the most. For the life of her she could not understand why a man who had self proclaimed his love for Christine Daae was making such strong advances towards, her -Meg Giry.

After practice Meg returned to her room and sat down on her bed and began rubbing her feet, humming softly to herself when…she felt him! Meg spun around to see the Phantom standing in her doorway, almost in plain sight. Anyone would be able to see him! Meg jumped up and ran to the door, pushing him aside and closing and locking the door.

"Are you mad! What if someone saw you?" she demanded from him, she was furious and she knew the Phantom could tell. He was…smiling.

Then Meg realized; she had let a dangerous man, she'd been trying to avoid, into her small bedroom. She felt suddenly very tiny compared to him, which was actually true. Trying to put some distance between them Meg went to the other side of the room, turning her back on him.

"Are you afraid of getting caught, Little Meg?" the Phantom whispered, the voice was getting closer. Meg closed her eyes trying desperately not to be seduced by his voice.

Suddenly his hands were on her shoulders, gloved and smooth.

"Are you afraid of being seen with the most dangerous man in Paris…in your bedroom?" she heard him chuckle darkly as his hands slid down her arms.

"What would they think of you? Pure, innocent Little Meg Giry." he teased and she felt tears in her eyes. Meg clenched her fists, he was using her innocents against her! How dare he! Meg whipped around and slapped him across the face and began beating her hands against his chest. It hardly fazed the man but it made him aware that he had hit a sore spot.

Meg felt the Phantom grab her wrists tightly and pulled her against him to subdue her. She was furious and stared up at him and he stared back. They didn't speak, they only stared, breathing heavily. Meg didn't know what possessed her but she suddenly leaned up and pressed her mouth against his. It might have been the adrenaline or something else entirely but at that moment she had never been more attracted to someone than she did right then.

Meg knew she must've shocked the Phantom because for a moment he didn't kiss her back; but when Meg felt arms wrap around her waist and the lips beneath hers part she knew she had him. She knew it was wrong but she couldn't stop. She wanted him unlike she had ever wanted anything else.

The Phantom swept her up and placed her down on the bed, his long cloak covering both of him perfectly. Meg could not kiss him hard enough, fast enough or deep enough. She wanted more of him.

His hands slid down to her waist, his thigh pressing between her legs spreading them easily.

Meg tried to calm herself as he began to slowly kiss her face, then her neck. When had he suddenly become so…gentle? She wasn't complaining but it wasn't what she expected. They had started so roughly -or Meg had started so roughly- when Phantom had suddenly slowed things down.

"You feel like silk," he whispered as he licked her earlobe. Meg gasped and could not suppress her moan of pleasure as he continued to kiss her neck.

Meg suddenly felt him wrap her leg around his waist, her legs were completely spread on either side of him. His hand cupped her throat and his thumb ran along her chin. Meg lay there staring up at him with heavy eyelids as he stared at her. He said nothing as he leaned back down and kissed her against.

The hand that was on her throat slid down her bodice and began untying the ties to her costume. Meg moaned as his hand slipped inside the material and felt the soft heavy flesh in his hands.

The Phantom watched the girl as he made her squirm and moan in pleasure; her little whimpers and moans of pleasure spurred him on and he continued his assault on her body. The flesh of the breast he had been touching was soft and delicate against his hands, he noted that she was not built like Christine.

Where Christine was somewhat more thin and athletic looking, Meg was petite and had more endowments that Christine did not possess.

Phantom rolled the soft point on Meg's breast between his fingers and watched as it made her arch her back and pull him closer to kiss him. His mask slid slightly but did not fall off his face, he was thankful for the adhesive material that held it to his face.

Meg reached up and slid his cloak off of his shoulders, she could see it was wearing heavy on him as his body became hotter against hers.

Meg bit her lip as Phantom played her body like an instrument of pleasure.

"Where do you want me to touch you, Little Meg?" he whispered into her ear. Meg shook her head, she could barely think, barely talk!

"Don't-don't make…oh!" she whimpered as he slid his away from her breast and down her stomach. He lifted the costume and dragged his fingers along her sensitive and toned stomach. He was barely touching her but he knew she was sensitive there, as most women were. Phantom chuckled when her hand grabbed his to halt his movements.

"Please…we should stop." Meg said to him, her eyes widened as he shook his head. He shook her hand off his as he slid it lower.

Phantom never took his eyes off of hers as he watched her reaction when he pressed his hand between her legs. Meg pushed against his chest.

"No." she whispered grabbing his hands, but he kept moving it. Her eyes rolled into the back of her head but she stayed firm. She sat up and pushed him away, he went without a struggle. Meg grabbed a pillow and put it in front of herself.

"Please leave." she said, quietly and with tears appearing in her eyes. She watched as the Phantom stood up and put his cloak back on his muscular body. He went to her and tore the pillow from her hands. He grabbed her face in one hand and kissed her hard on the mouth. Meg squirmed and fought until he finally released her.

"One day," he said and Meg trembled in fear of what he'd do next. But he only opened her door, her eyes widening, thankfully there wasn't anyone in the corridor at the time. He closed her door with a bang and Meg jumped at the sound. She curled up in her bed, wrapping herself in a blanket and closing her eyes. She could not believe she had let herself go like that. She could not stop herself from crying, because she had enjoyed it.

_

* * *

I was so ashamed of myself, I couldn't believe the way I had behave; so brazen and like a harlot! But I couldn't help what I felt, and what I felt that evening was passion and…I liked it. Only _**He **_could bring that kind of fire, and that kind of passion, out of me…_


	4. Chapter 4 and 5

Chapter 4.

The Ball, part one: Earth Angel

_

* * *

That night at the ball was terrifying, not just because I knew the Phantom would be in danger but because of how nervous I was. I was actually scared for him and why I didn't know, not at the time at least. I found myself trying to look my best for him even though he'd be looking at someone else. I had no idea how this night would shape mine forever…_

Meg sat at her mirror putting the finally touches in her hair before slipping into her lavish gown for the masquerade ball. Everyone would be there…everyone. Even someone who would be more than just an uninvited guest. Meg was nervous to say the least. She applied her makeup and had her mother apply her corset, tightened extra tight of course.

As they arrived at the splendid affair, Meg felt butterflies in her stomach; they fluttered with excitement. As she walked around the dance floor she scanned the area for any sign of the Phantom, he could've been anyone, masks were scattered across the room on faces of people smiling and laughing as they drank and danced into the night. A song began to play as Meg stood in the back as she watched couples slowly dance together.

"May I have this dance?" a familiar deep voice whispered into her ear. She turned slowly as she felt her hand be taken in a much larger one and was pulled back into the dark corner of the dance hall. She couldn't see him very clearly but knew he could see her perfectly. He pulled her against him, she fit perfectly to him as if they puzzle pieces who had found each other…if only for a moment or two.

Phantom placed his hand on her tiny waist, took her small hand in his and began swaying them slowly back and forth, side to side. He had seen her arrive, seen the way those beautiful golden locks bounce from atop her head. She had not seemed excited to be there, but afraid or nervous. Something more perhaps?

The song picked up, it was loud in their ears as they listened closely to the words spoken. Meg closed her eyes and laid her head on his shoulder.

"_Earth Angel,__Earth Angel,__  
Will you be mine?__  
My darling dear,  
__Love you all the time.__  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you…"_

Meg listened to the lyrics and began to hear, and feel, Phantom hum the tune. She tilted her head and looked up at him.

"You know this song?" she asked him, softly and quietly, he nodded his head and smiled down at her. It was now that Meg could take in the full view of his costume. He wore a black mask, covering the top half of his face, his costume was bright red with gold trimming and a thick black belt. Meg bumped into his sword and gasped, she pulled away suddenly afraid.

"Do not be afraid, how many times must I tell you not to be afraid of me?" he asked her as he pulled her closer to him. Meg closed her eyes once more letting the music devour them as he spun her faster and held her closer.

"_Earth Angel,Earth Angel,The one I adore,Love you foreverAnd evermore.I'm just a fool,A fool in love with you…"_

"You could get caught," Meg said to him, she was honestly afraid for him and his safety. He smiled and chuckled. "Thank you for your concern, but I've been in more dangerous positions, much more…compromising," he said to her sensually, his warm breath tickling her neck making her shudder. He seemed to keep gripping her tighter and closer. 

_"I fell for you__  
And I knew__  
The vision of your love, loveliness.__  
I hope and I prayThat someday  
I'll be the vision of your hap, happiness."_

"Christine will be here tonight," Meg said, he didn't stop dancing and it did not seem to deter him. He simply nodded his head.

"Your point being, Little Meg?" he asked her, Meg looked down and paused suddenly. She slid her hands down his chest and shook her head.

"I can't.., can't keep doing this." she said to him, shaking her head. She turned to leave but he grabbed her by the wrist and pulled her none to gently against his chest.

Meg pushed against his chest, struggling to be released by him.

"Let me go! I will not be used by you," Meg said, intent on being released by him and left alone by him forever. Phantom suddenly gripped the sides of her head, she was pressed against the wall before she knew what was happening and no one could see or hear them. The music went on strong._"Oh, Earth Angel,Earth Angel,Please be mine?My darling dear,Love you all the time.I'm just a fool,A fool in love with you…."_

The Phantom gripped her face hard and stared into her eyes, he saw the tears forming but not from physical pain.

"You will not lock me out Little Meg, I swear you that." he said dangerously before crushing his mouth against hers. Meg pressed her hands against his chest as his mouth ravaged hers.

_"Oh, Earth Angel,__  
Earth Angel,  
Please be mine?  
My darling dear,__Love you all the time.__  
I'm just a fool,  
A fool in love with you."_

As the song ended their kiss continued, he continued to kiss her roughly as she struggled to break free from his vice like grip. He began kissing down her neck, biting and sucking surely leaving bruises. Meg did all she could to deny him. "Please, stop…you don't want me, you don't." Meg said urgently, but he only shook his head. He came back to her lips.

"You've really no idea what you do to me, do you Little Meg?" he said passionately to her, against her lips, his warm breath beating his face as he panted for air.

Meg shook her head, he smirked.

"You're so innocent, such a child still." he whispered, almost to himself. Meg bit her lip and averted her gaze. He leaned in and kissed her earlobe, Meg shuttered in pleasure. "Let me have you…right here, right now, in the darkness. Let me take you to a place you'll never want to leave." he said to her, Meg hesitated, that was her mistake.

"I will wait for your answer." Phantom whispered before releasing himself from her and fixing her gown that was somewhat messy from his urgency. He stroked her cheeks now red from blushing, her eyes swollen from holding in her tears of shame. He leaned his forehead against hers for a moment before pressing a gentle kiss to her lips before disappearing.

Meg stood there, plastered against the wall, unable to move. She couldn't fight the inevitable. He was so demanding and powerful, would she be able to refuse him when the time truly came? She didn't know, and that scared her more than anything.

Chapter. 5

The Ball, part two: Give into Me

When the commotion of the ball had died down some Meg had returned to her room, she could not find her mother after the incident but knew she would be alright. Meg sat on her bed in her nightgown, her hair unbound and wet from her bath. She sat with her knees pulled to her chest. She watched the fire as it crackled and crunched, burning the wood and paper she had thrown in. Meg watched as the flame devoured the defenseless paper material. It was so easy to burn the weak, wasn't it?

There was a creaking sound and then the sound of a door closing.

"Momma?" Meg said turning around, sorely disappointed though to see that it was not her mother standing before her.

"I should have known." Meg said turning over onto her side as the Phantom entered her bedroom, closing the door behind himself. He was no longer in his "red death" costume. He had changed into a pair of black trousers, a white shirt and an overcoat. He had changed his mask back to the white one, Meg enjoyed the white on more. She could see more of his face.

Meg felt the bed sink as Phantom sat down beside her. She felt his hand touch her shoulder. She sat up, no longer able to staying lying down in such a vulnerable position. "Do you want me?" Meg asked him, she knew he was smirking. "You could say that." he said sarcastically. Meg groaned and turned around to face him. She started pushing off his overcoat and unbuttoning his shirt. Phantom grabbed her hands and stopped her.

"If we're doing this it's on my terms," he said suddenly to her, she tore her hands from his and smacked him, shocking both of them. Meg stood her ground though as he massaged his now red cheek.

"Just get it over with and leave me alone!" Meg yelled at him, clenching her fists at her side. Phantom sighed and shook his head at her.

"You make the mistake of thinking I would leave you alone after having you," he said and Meg's eyes widened, completely taken aback by that.

"Wha-what?" Meg stammered as she scooted away from him, possibly more afraid of him than she ever had been. She believed he only wanted her, to have sex with her and then leave her while he went after Christine but now he had told her he would keep her, keep seducing her and taking her body. Was he…asking her to be his lover? His mistress even?

The Phantom moved closer to her on the bed and stroked her cheek.

"Tell me what you want from me," Meg whispered as her bottom lip trembled as he stroked it with his thumb.

"I just want you Meg, all of you." he said before closing the distance between them and kissing her slowly on her mouth. Meg sucked in a breath as he kissed her, still not used to being kissed in such a way by someone she could still consider a stranger.

Phantom pulled her closer to him, wrapping his arms around her. He eased her onto her back and moved on top of her. He placed his hands on her waist, the fire cracked he continued to touch her and sooth her in intimate places. Meg moaned and shivered under him as he ran his thumb over her hardened peak at the top of her breast. She bit her lip and spread her legs without realizing it. He moved comfortably against her, smiling against her lips as he slid his hand down her stomach.

"You're so beautiful Little Meg." he told her as he bunched her nightgown up around her waist. Meg, suddenly feeling very brazen, slid her hands up his chest and finished unbuttoning his shirt. He smiled as he watched her fear begin to disappear and turn into trust. She pushed his shirt from his body and admired the hard muscle beneath her fingertips.

Phantom took her by the wrist and led her hand down to the top of his trousers. "Help me," he said to her, almost as a command but being polite about it.

Meg began to unbuckle the thick heavy belt he wore as he daringly slid down her underwear, he deterred that she didn't seem to notice.

"You leave me speechless," Phantom whispered to her as he kissed her stomach. Meg's hands slid away from his now unbuttoned trousers and placed them over her face as her natural shyness returned, a very red blush appeared on her cheeks.

As the Phantom began to pleasure her Meg bit her lip to try and keep quiet. He hoisted her legs up onto his shoulders and held onto her hips. She put a hand over her mouth as his tongue did wonderfully sinful things to her womanhood. "Please…oh, god." Meg whimpered, she didn't know what she was begging for. All she knew was that she needed something and only he could give it to her.

Suddenly Meg tensed and had a small but pleasurable orgasm. She cried out into her hand as the brutish man slid up her body, kissing every inch of her exposed white skin.

He wrapped her legs around his waist as he slid his trousers down his hips, exposing his erection from between his legs. Meg didn't look down, she knew if she did she wouldn't be able to go through with it. But from what she felt as he pressed himself against her was that he was…well endowed.

Phantom did not penetrate her instantly like Meg thought he would, he simply held her and stared at her. Tracing his finger over the plains of her face, stroking her hair, kissing her cheeks and neck a little. He stroked her between her legs, she was wet and prepared. He clasped his hands with hers, entwining their fingers. Meg knew it was coming, he was relaxing her.

"Tell me your name." Meg whispered to him as he stared at her. He positioned himself completely on top of her, her hands went around his back.

She felt him rub the tip of his manhood against her, she froze, staring into his eyes. It was suddenly very quiet, there was no noise.

"Call me Erik," he said before planting a passionate kiss on her mouth. Meg moaned into the kiss as he slowly began to move inside of her. He massaged her hands as he kissed her and began to penetrate her virginal canal. Meg moaned softly as he released one of her hands and began to touch her breast which was crying out for attention. But he always made sure he was holding at least one of her hands, making sure he was still being comforting to her.

After he was completely inside of her Meg just lay there, her eyes closed. Years of ballet training had helped her prepare somewhat but her hymen was still intact and there was still pain no matter how flexible she had become over the years.

"Are you alright?" he asked her, she could hear the strain in his voice as he asked her the question. Meg nodded her head. She grasped him tighter to her body, he took that as his queue to begin moving, which he did.

Meg stared at Erik as he began moving a little faster inside her, but always remaining in a gentle rhythm.

"_Erik…"_ She whispered his name and thought it over and over again as her pleasure began to mount. Her breath hitched in her throat as he reached down to massage the little bud of pleasure at the top of her womanhood. She cried out as he hit just the right spot with just the right amount of force.

"Oh, yes…Erik!" she chanted his name, Erik almost came undone at the sound of his name on her sweet lips.

Erik wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her ever closer to him, she brought her knees up completely and she squeezed her eyes shut. She moaned softly in pain as he picked up her thighs and wrapped them higher around his waist, the new position slightly hurting her. He didn't notice he was hurting her and continued thrusting faster and deeper into her.

The pain didn't last for her though.

Meg opened her eyes to see him looking at her, his thrusts suddenly slowly and she knew they were both nearing the end. Erik saw the look on her face as she began to come undone, he leaned down and kissed her swallowing her moan completely as she reached her peak. Meg collapsed beneath him as he followed her climax with his own, coming completely inside of her with a guttural groan.

Erik rolled over after collapsing on top of her and deciding it was better to move off of her instead of crushing her completely. Meg turned onto her side, facing away from Erik. But he moved closer to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame and pulling her back against his chest.

"Can I ask a vain question?" Meg whispered as she played with his arm hair and stroked his skin. Erik grunted in response, obviously exhausted from their love making. Meg turned around and faced him, his mask was slightly slipping so she fixed it very quickly. Erik smiled and leaned up.

"Was I…good?" she asked him, he smiled at her and kissed her forehead.

"You were wonderful, Little Meg." he said in a kind voice Meg didn't hear very often.

"Why can't you be like this all the time?" Meg asked him and Erik shook his head. "You mean exhausted after making love to a beautiful woman?" he asked, and Meg shook her head, giggling at him.

"No, I mean…so relaxed. I've never seen you so relaxed." she said to him stroking his chest, running her hands through his sparse chest hair, liking the way it felt against her fingers.

Erik sighed deeply and ran a hand through her hair.

"If only you knew, Little Meg." he said solemnly. Meg leaned down and kissed him sweetly on the lips.

Perhaps one day he could be calm like this all the time, perhaps one day he would come to see her as more than Little Meg?

_I hoped that day would come soon, that he would be able to trust me more. That he would see more than Little Meg, his lover, his mistress. I knew I had signed my body over to him that night but it was hard to sign away my heart completely and just to one man, after all I was still young and considered a girl._

**

* * *

A/N: **_So I decided to combine chapters four and five to make this update longer because I wanted you guys to feel like the wait was worth it. I hope it was! Please review! And thanks to all of the reviews I've already received._


	5. Chapter 6

Chapter. 6

Meg Giry

_

* * *

I knew what I was getting myself into was dangerous but I couldn't help myself. I was falling in love with him, Erik, the Phantom. He had finally trusted me with his name, I never thought he even had a name but my curiosity peaked me to ask him, so I did. I wondered if he told Christine his name, what did he tell her? Was he as open with Christine as he was with me? Had he been with her as he had with me? I knew it was dangerous but I had to know, jealousy was something I was not proud of._

**Meg Giry POV, 1870**

* * *

I lay on my stomach in Erik's bed and watched as he dressed. He pulled on his white shirt, I always felt strange when we were "done" as he called it. We'd spend time talking first then slowly he'd move into what I called his "seduction" faze. After the foreplay we'd make passionate love, he was always gentle and caring. This however surprised me, I expected him to be somewhat rough and angry in bed but he never was.

"Erik?" I spoke as he buttoned up his shirt, he turned to face me and he smiled. "Have you…ever been with Christine?" I asked him, he didn't even flinch or pause.

"You want to know if I've slept with her?" he asked bluntly, answering my answer with a question. I looked down at my hands and pulled the sheet up, covering my body. I felt ashamed again, how did he always make me feel ashamed? I heard him come towards me, the bed sunk as he sat down beside me, pulling me closer to his chest.

"Why does it matter if I have or haven't?" he asked me, I felt insulted!

How could he think it didn't matter? I was in love with him and only wanted him to be sleeping with me, I knew I shouldn't have felt it but I was feeling suddenly very jealous of Christine. She was my best friend and yet we were both in love with the same man, did she even know that Erik was sleeping with me? That almost every night since the Masquerade ball he'd been taking my body, taking pleasure and giving me pleasure in return?

"It matters to me," I said to him and turned away, standing and pulling a sheet around my body.

I heard him come after me, he grabbed my shoulders gently and held me tight preventing me from moving.

"I would do anything to keep from hurting you, but you can not ask me to stop loving her. You can not ask that of me." he spoke softly into my ear, he wrapped his arms around my front and held me close.

I felt tears well up in my eyes. How dare he ask that of me! To not to be jealous of _her_, not to ask him to stop loving her?

"Then why am I here? You still haven't told me why you want me, you don't love me. What am I doing here?" I asked him, losing my temper and feeling uncomfortable in his strong embrace.

Erik suddenly turned me around and gripped my face in his hands.

His eyes were ablaze. "You are here," he began roughly, "to give me the affection I have been denied of. You should be honored being the Phantom of the Opera's mistress." he said, smirking.

I tried shoving him away.

"You mean the Phantom's whore!" I shouted at him, his eye twitched but he didn't say anything.

"You don't care about me, you care about yourself. You disgust me, you're a monster!" I yelled at him, it hurt me to say that to him but it was the only way he'd leave me, wasn't it? Was it the only way I could be left alone by him? I sucked in a breath when I saw him raise his hand, I stumbled backward when he released me. I thought he was going to hit me.

I fell to the ground and just looked up as he stood over me, brooding completely. He was shaking with anger.

"At least a whore gets paid!" he shouted at me, I felt his words cut right through me, right down to my already fragile heart.

"You want me to treat you like everyone else!" he shouted at me, I trembled in fear. I had not been this afraid of him in weeks. I brought it on myself, he needed to stop coming to me though. I needed to stop loving him.

"You want to live with the monster," he said, it was not even a question. Erik suddenly reached down and grabbed me by my wrists and hauled me against his tall frame. I struggled against him; as he pressed me against himself I could feel he was aroused. He pulled me so close I felt his heart beat. He pressed his mouth to mine and ravaged it cruelly. He picked me up and carried me to the bed, I knew what was to come. It was the only way though…"_the only way" _I kept telling myself.

He began kissing and biting my neck, I tried not to become aroused but I couldn't help it. He knew I was sensitive on my neck, especially near my ears.

"Ah…" I let out a breathy moan, he laughed at me. I clamped my legs tightly closed, he grabbed onto my knees and pried them apart roughly. I cried out in pain, there would be bruises tomorrow, perhaps even later that day.

This was the first time I had experience Erik when he was enraged and aroused. I was glad I wasn't already wearing any clothing because he tore the sheet almost in half to get to the other parts of body.

Erik grabbed my hips, he reached down and began to stroking me between my legs. "You little wench, you like this." he hissed in my ear. I moaned as he continued to touch me.

"No…" I whimpered.

The moment came, I don't how or when he loosened his trouser front but all I felt was the dull ache between my legs incase his throbbing erection. His thrusting was insistent and unrelenting. I begged him to stop, though I was aroused my body was not used to him being rough and some of his thrusts did hurt me.

He placed his lips on mine, his tongue flicking inside of my mouth.

"Erik," I whispered his name, at this he slowed his thrusts and stared down at me. He began to move slowly inside of me, his thrusts still hard but not fast. He released my wrists at one point, gripping my hips in a tight grip. I grabbed his shoulders, my nails biting into his flesh. I knew it didn't faze him though. He stared into my eyes and suddenly…a softness came over them. He stopped, the most shocking part of the whole experience was that he had indeed stopped his onslaught of passion.

"What have I done?" he whispered out loud, almost only to himself. I stared him. I didn't dare move lest he come out of this trans and unleash the monster again.

He reached out and touched the side of my face. I whimpered. Erik slid his arms around me and held me close to him. "I'm sorry…" he whispered, he said something else but I couldn't remember.

Slowly, Erik slid out of me, he was still hard. He rolled me on to my side facing his chest. He wanted to hold me, but more importantly he wanted to see me. He wanted to face what he had done to me. I stared at him, his strong arms wrapped around my small frame, his fingers stroking my back. "I can't do this anymore." I whispered to him, he closed his eyes, trying to keep a tear from falling. He was human, after all.

**

* * *

(I AM SO SORRY FOR THE LATE UPDATE! PLEASE FORGIVE ME!!!)**


End file.
